A poolside confession
by Sasukekira
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are gaurding a pool and the unexpected happeneds


Ok this is my first fan-fic so please comment and tell me what you think please excuse errors in the writing; I will try to make sure here is not too many in the writing. I want people to comment on my writing so I can get better. Ok on to the story.

* * *

A blonde and a raven was just assigned to a D-rank mission to guard to school pool since there have been too many drowning, so yeah there they are at the pool at night, making sure no one comes in and Naruto feels like some one is watching him. 

The blonde turns around to see that the raven is sleeping and takes a moment to take in the view. He sees that his hand is draped delicately across his chest, still a little wet from the pool, his closed eyes had small beads of water on the eyelashes, and occasionally his eyes would flutter from a passing breeze, and his hair draped over the edge of the chair, and some fell down in front of his sleeping eyes. "Hey Sasuke, you awake over there?"

Sasuke sits up rubbing his eyes. "Well I wasn't until you started yelling. Naruto, why in the world do you have to be so loud and stupid, Dobe. "

Naruto yells, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, TEME!!!"

Sasuke, "Whatever, Dobe."

The raven lays back down to sleep just barely hearing the blonde mutter, "Don't call me that." ,the blonde turns around and continues his patrols and feels like he is being watched again, but keeps on walking, shrugging off the feeling, wondering if the Ramen stand is still open. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke starts to get mad for being interrupted.

"Do you want some Ramen?" Naruto turns to face Sasuke.

"No, I don't want Ramen because I don't want to get fat like Choji."

'Sasuke is fuming now', thinks Naruto, "well all you had to do was tell me, Teme."

"Naruto you know what the funny thing is that you can eat all that Ramen and not get fat, but you know what I will wait until that day so I can laugh at you." Sasuke smirks.

"SHUT UP TEME!!!!!!" Naruto throws a punch that is easily blocked by Sasuke.

"Naruto I know you can punch better than that, Dobe." Sasuke throws an even better punch that Naruto blocks easily.

"Ha, do you think that I would be hit…." Little did Naruto know that Sasuke had distracted him with the punch so he could, slash him with the Kunai that was hidden in his other hand.

"Think twice before talking Dobe."

Naruto was still shocked to notice that Sasuke came up to him and pushed him.

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

It was like slow motion as I fell backward in to the water. I had no time to get breath, because me being dumb, looked over my shoulder to look at the water, my body following. It stung like a thousand needles stabbing my body all at once.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sasuke realizing that Naruto didn't catch his breath like he hoped jumped in to help him. When he got to him he noticed that Naruto was passed out, and started to think if he was even worth the trouble to help, but preceded to rescue Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

The Next thing I know I'm warm and I feel strong arms wrapped around me. As I open my eyes I see Sasuke looking at me with this weird look in his eyes. It reminded me of something I saw in Iruka's eyes, only stronger.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I put him down. He looked at me, Just looked at me. It felt like I was being pried open like an old cupboard that's just now being opened, for the first time in a long time. The tears just came pouring out for no reason at all, just pouring down my face and onto Naruto's.

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

He just started crying. I have no idea what's going on but I try to comfort him by hugging him and staying like that till the tears ran out. This side of Sasuke is really different from the normally closed up and indifferent Sasuke. The tears stopped coming and he tried to say something.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sasuke's mouth opened like he was trying to speak, but chocked on the words as they came. 

"N...Naruto how...how do you make e…everything so easy?" Sasuke gives Naruto a smile not a smirk but a real genuine smile. Tears still lingering on his eye lashes.

"Uh???????" Naruto is now definitely confused.

"Naruto I mean……." Sasuke looks away to think. 'Should I tell him?' "Naruto I wanted to tell you…" Sasuke looks back. "I wanted to tell you that I fell in love with you."

"So that's why it felt so right to have you holding me. Sasuke I think I finally realized that I also fell in love with you…..." Naruto stands up. "And that's why I want to do this…." Naruto stands up on his tip-toes and pulls Sasuke down to kiss him.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

I felt like heaven was on Earth the moment our lips touched. It was hot and wet. Naruto licked my bottom lip requesting me to do the same so I stuck my tongue out and explored every inch of his mouth. We fought for dominance, but I won. And I pushed against him as he grabbed my neck to pull me in deeper. I grab his waist run my other hand through his hair. He walks back ward from the unexpectedness of this move and we fall into the pool, still kissing under water. 

Let's just say it was hard to come up with an excuse for Tsundae, why we had caught a cold and couldn't do the next mission in the morning.

* * *

Ok this was the fist fan-fic I ever wrote so don't be afraid to use the little review button below and send ideas to help me improve. 

Oh yeah before I forget I don't own the Characters and my Best Friend Stayed up with me and helped me when I got stuck on some parts.


End file.
